Saranghae Lee Hyukjae
by Lee Eunhwa
Summary: pokonya EunHae/Haehyuk FF yaoi saya ga bisa buat summary... - -


Paste your document

Sarangheo, Hyukkie

Cast:

-Lee Donghae

-Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk

And other supporting cast

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Author: AliFah Arif

Rate:G

Disclaimer: hae is hyuk's and hyuk is hae's but this fiction si mine!

A/N: ini adalah fic Pertama saya...! jadi maaf kalau sedikit Gaje, bikin mata sakit, Alur Gaje, dan kawan kawan... dan saya minta maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu pasaran.. saya masih dalam proses belajar^^ Saya menerima berbagai macam Comment asal membangun..

Warning: Typo betebaran, tidak mengikuti EYD, Yaoi, Sho Ai, BL, BoysxBoys, dan kawan kawan jadi kalau tidak suka yaoi jangan baca...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kelasku sambil melihat jam

_Ah, masih banyak waktu! Baguslah.._

Aku memasuki kelas yang ukuranya cukup luas dengan 20 meja dan bangku berjejer rapi

Disana aku melihat sahabatku sedang duduk sambil sibuk membaca secarik kertas

"Hyukkie..! Apa itu yang kau baca?"

"ah, hae biasalah... bacalah!"

Ia menyodorkan secarik kertas berwarna merah muda padaku

Aku mebacanya

Isinya:

_Hyukjae-ssi, maaf mengganggumu dengan surat ini_

_Aku tau kau sangat sibuk_

_Tapi bisa temui aku sebentar saja di belakang sekolah?_

_Aku akan sangat berterima kasih_

_Eunji_

"sudah selesai hae? Aku ke sana sebentar ya! Jangan kemana-mana! Tunggu di sini!"

"ne, arraseo jangan lama-lama!"

Aku melihatnya berjalan pergi hingga hanya punggungnya yang terlihat

Diam

Aku tak tau harus apa...

Ini sudah yang ke5 dalam 1Minggu ini!

Ya, akhir-akhir ini popularitas hyukkie terus bertambah!

Ya mau bagaimana lagi dia adalah ketua club Dance, Ace di lapangan sepak bola, dan nilai-nilainya Luar biasa! Banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang mengaguminya

Yah aku tidak heran, tapi dia hyukkie-ku!

Dialah cinta pertamaku

Awalnya kukira ini hanya rasa sayang pada saudara. Tapi tiap kali aku melihatnya hatiku rasanya ingin meledak! Ya mungkin kau kira ini berlebihan, tapi ini faktanya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang sukses membuatku merah semerah tomat hanya dengan Gummy smilenya. Yah alasan aku menyukainya mungkin karena dia sangat perhatian padaku melebihi siapa pun. Dia orang pertama yang akan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padaku. Entah aku sakit, bertengkar, atau yang lain.

Tahun ini banyak sekali Yeoja yang menyukainya. Dia selalu menjadi incaran mereka. dan saat ini ada seorang yeoja yang menembaknya.

_Tes.._

Ah kenapa ini? Kenapa aku menangis? Selalu begini Tiap kali hyukkie-ku di Tembak.

Aku takut.. sangat takut Hyukkie-ku diambil yeoja cantik. Aku tau dia suka yeoja bukan Namja ini yang membuatku selalu gelisah..

Ah.. aku harus mencuci muka ku aku tak mau ia melihat ku menangis..

**Donghae POV end**

**Eunhyuk Pov**

"Mianhe, tapi aku tak bisa.."

"Tapi Oppa.."

Aku berlalu meninggalkan yeoja yang tak ku kenal itu

Hah,, aku bingung pada yeoja-yeoja jaman sekarang. Mereka gampang sekali menembak namja yang bahkan tak mereka kenal..

Aku berjalan memasuki kelas. Memutar mataku ke segala arah mencari Sahabatku..

Dimana si Fishy Pabo itu? Kubilang tunggu! Sekarang tak jelas dimana dia.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk, menunggu di bangkuku dan mulai menekuni Buku Novel Tebal yang sempat tertunda karena kejadian tadi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tangan yang memelukku dari belakang dan..

"Hyukkie...! Bagaimana tadi apa kau menerimannya?"

"Ya! Donghae! Kubilang tunggu di sini kemana saja kau?"

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan.. bosan aku menunggumu lama..!"

"arraseo terserah kau saja.."

"Bagaimana tadi apa kau menerimanya?"

"ani, aku tak mungkin menerimanya"

"Tapi Eunji cukup terkenal lho dikalangan namja!"

"ohya!? Bukan tipeku"

"ah hyukkie.. lalu seperti apa tipe mu?"

"ya mungkin sepertimu.."

"MWO!?"O.o

"hahahaha... aku hanya bercanda jangan kaget begitu!"

_Kringg!_

"ah bell, kembali ke tempatmu Hae! Nanti kim Sosaengnim marah!"

"ah, arraseo"

**Eunhyuk POV end**

**Author POV**

Kelas sudah kosong dari tadi tapi Donghae masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya

_Dimana Hyukkie? Bukannya dia menunggu ku!_ Batin Donghae kesal

Ia berjalan meniinggalkan kelas menuju tempat parkir. Di sana ia melihat pemandangan yang paling ia benci Eunhyuk-nya sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Hyoyeon! Sebenarnya hal itu terlihat biasa saja. Tapi tidak untuk Donghae,, ia sangat Tidak suka melihatnya

_Apakah Hyukkie Suka Hyoyeon?Dia kan Yeoja cantik yang Pintar ngedance! Pasti Hyukkie suka dengannya! Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah jadian? _Batin hae

Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka, dan berjalan pulang

_Tess.._

Air matanya jatuh menuruni matanya menuju lurus ke pipinya yang tirus

"Sakit.. Kenapa sesakit ini?"Gumamnya di sela-sela tangisnya

**Author POV end**

**Donghae POV**

Aku berjalan lemas ke kelasku kasih terbayang jelas kejadian kemarin di benakku. Aku melihat keseliling, Untunglah Hyukkie Belum datang. Aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Hae..! kemarin kenapa pulang duluan..?!"

Aish.. kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku?

"Kemarin aku tak enak badan jadi ya aku langsung pulang" jawabku asal dengan nada dingin sedingin yng aku bisa

"apa kau masih sakit? Nada bicaramu aneh.." terlihat kekhawatiran dari wajahnya

"aku baik baik saja sungguh.. kembali lah ke bangku mu sebentar lagi kim sosaengnim datang" jawabku lirih

Ia berjalan menjauh dan duduk di bangkunya.

Akhirnya dia pergi juga.. mulai sekarang aku akan mulai menjaga jarak dan mengubur perasaan ku padanya.. aku tak mau hatiku semakin sakit di kemudian hari..

**Donghae POV end**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Ada apa dengan Hae? Apa ada yang salah? Lebih tepatnya apa aku berbuat salah? Aneh sekali

_Kringg!_

Akhirnya selesai juga! _Well,_sepanjang pelajaran aku masih sibuk memikirkan Hae jadi aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Kim Sosaengnim

Aku berjalan ke arah Hae

"Hae! Ayo ke Kantin!" ajakku dengan senyum di wajahku

"Ah Ani, kau duluan saja aku tidak lapar?" Jawabnya masih dengan nada dingin

"Sungguh?" tanyaku lagi

"ne pergilah sendiri!"

"Hae ayo ke lapangan! Kita main Bola!"

"Ah kau saja aku harus ke perpustakaan mengerjakan PR"

"mau aku temani?"

"tak Usah Aku bisa sendiri"

"Hae Ayo Pulang!"

"Masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan kau pulang lah duluan"

"mau ku bantu?"

"tak usah kau pulanglah duluan.."

Oke aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tapi ia jelas-jelas menjauhiku! Biasanya ia selalu memanggilku Hyukkie! Tapi dari tadi ia bahkan tidak menyebut namaku! Apa yang salah sebenarnya denganku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti

**Eunhyuk POV end **

**Author POV**

Eunhyuk berjalan menelusuri lorong melewati beberapa kelas hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan kelas 12 SM Senior High. Dia berjalan masuk dan memutar kepalanya mencari seseorang

"Permisi Hyung boleh aku berbicara sebentar?" tanya sopan pada Namja Aeogyo di depannya

"Hyukkie! Kemarilah!" jawab namja Aegyo itu

"Minnie-Hyung Aku mau bertanya"

"apa? Kau mau tanya apa?" jawab Sungmin semangat

"mm.. Hyung kan Hyung nya Donghae.. apa Donghae Aneh akhir-akhit ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tau bagaimana dengan Hyung.. Tapi Donghae sangat Dingin padaku.."

"Apa dingin? Dia baik-baik saja denganku.. apa mungkin ia mulai menyadari perasaannya..?" jawab Sungmin santai

"ya! Sungmin pasti benera eunhyuk-ah!" Kyuhyun yang dari tadi sibuk berkutat di PSP nya menambahkan

"Apa maksud kalian? Perasaan? Perasaan apa" Tanya Eunhyuk masih belum mengerti

"Kau taulah hyuk dia sangat menyayangimu" Sungmin menjwab dengan menekankan 2 kata terakhir

"Ahh...! Aku masih tak mengerti!" jawab Eunhyuk Frustasi

"Eunhyuk-ah apa kau selalu sePABO ini? Dia MENYUKAIMU pabo!" Tambah Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari PSP hitamnya

**Normal POV end**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Eunhyuk-ah apa kau selalu sePABO ini? Dia MENYUKAIMU pabo!"

Apa!? Donghae menyukaiku?

_Kring!_

"ah Bell Aku permisi Hyung!"

Aku berjalan berusaha tetap tenang ke luar, dan melanjutkannya dengan berlari. Aku bisa mendengar Sungmin-hyung tertawa bersama Kyuhyun.

SKIP TIME

Eunhyuk's House

Apa?

Kata itu selalu keluar di benakku jika aku mengingat perkataan Sungmin-hyung tadi..

Apa Donghae benar-benar menyukaiku?  
tapi itu tak mungkin..  
Donghae kan menyukai YEOJA.. Sedangkan aku NAMJA.. N-A-M-J-A

_BLUSH!_

Mukaku berubah merah-semerah Tomat. Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku?

Perasaan apa ini? Aku sangat bahagia! Jantungku terus berMarathon tak jelas..

SKIP TIME

SM Senior High School

Aku menelusuri lorong besar mencari dimana keberedaanya

Dimana Kau donghae?

Setelah pusing berputar-putarmencari-carinya Akhirnya aku menemukannya  
ia sedang duduk di taman buku sambil membaca buku

"Donghae?! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu daritadi! Aku sudah menghatamkan Gedung ini 3x bayangkan!" Aku duduk di sebelahnya

"ada apa hyuk?" jawabnya tanpa bahkan melihatku

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Ada apa dengan mu hae? Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat dingin padaku! Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa salahku? " aku bertanya panjang lebar.

"tak ada.. kau tak salah apa apa.." jawabnya lirih

"lalu kenapa?"

"aku hanya tak ingin memganggumu.."

"menggangguku?kau tak pernah menggangguku! sama sekali!"

"Aku tak mau mengganggumu dan Hyoyeon kalian pacaran kan?"

Apa? Pacaran? Hyoyeon? Dia pasti salah sangka!

**Eunhyuk POV end**

**Donghae POV **

_Tess.._

Aku tak tahan lagi aku berlari meninggalka Hyukkie yang masih kaget

_Grepp!_

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku

"apa lagi hyuk? Aku tau aku ben.."

_Chuu..._

Apa ini ada sensasi aneh di bibirku rasanya manis sekali. Bibirny menghilangkan jarak diantara kita

"hae... Tak mungkin aku pacaran dengan orang yang tak kusuka.."

"Tapi kau sangat akrab dengan Hyoyeon"

"hae dengarkan aku.. aku hanya pacaran dengan orang yang kusuka.. dan aku hanya mencium Orang yang aku Cintai"

Apa!? Tadi dia menciumku! Apa dia mencintaiku?

"apa maksudmu Hyukkie?"

"apa masih kurang jelas? Baiklah akan ku perjelas.. Hae Sarangheo.. Jeongmal Sarangheo.."

_Tess..._

"Hae ada apa kenapa kau menangis?"

"nado hyukkie.. nado jeongmal sarangheo.."

Aku memeluknya erat seakan mengatakan _jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Hyukkie_

Ia mencium bibirku dengan bibirnya yang manis melumat bibir ku lembut

Sarangheo Hyukkie

THE END

here...


End file.
